Chuck vs The Life Unexpected
by David Carner
Summary: The continuation of Sarah vs the Life Unexpected. Molly is now in her teenage years, how does Chuck and Sarah handle a teenage Molly and deal with his family? In the most Chuck way possible. Rated f for fluffity fluff
1. Ch 1, The Sleepover

A/N: WARNING you are entering into an established AU affectionately known as the Mollyverse. People fall in love in ridiculous amounts of time, and the stories can get to be so fluffy people in up in the hospital from their sweetness. You have been warned. This story may have been inspired by a birthday party sleepover from the night before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and after last night I can't find my brain.

* * *

"I'm telling you two I got this." Chuck was sitting in line at school to pick up Clara, Molly, and Molly's two friends Grace and Mia. "I can watch 4 girls for one night Sarah." He listened for a second. "No, I don't need you to send Emma back, I don't need to call Carina, Morgan, Alex, Casey, or the National Guard." Chuck laughed. "Listen, I'm telling you it's fine, you and your mom enjoy your time, give our boy a hug and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Chuck hung up, pulled up the vehicle to his place in line, and watched as the four girls loaded up into the van.

"Dad, is Mom coming home?" Chuck gave Molly a look. "Dad, you're not ready."

"I can watch three 12 yr olds, and one 7 yr old," Chuck retorted. All four girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 **-ooooo-**

"Is anyone home?" Sarah called as she opened the door the next afternoon. It was after four, and the house looked and sounded like no one was in it. Molly and Clara raced into the room and shushed Sarah, making her eyebrows raise.

"We have just got him to sleep," Molly whispered.

Sarah felt her lips twitch in an attempt to laugh. "Did everything go okay?" Molly's cellphone rang. She saw the number, rolled her eyes, and pressed the ignore button. "Who was that?"

"Jerry," she said shortly.

Sarah's eyebrows raised in surprise. While Molly continued to believe they would be together in the future, their present seemed to be one of fighting like cats and dogs. However, when she left everything was going fine, as far as she knew. "Something happen?"

Molly sighed, rolled her eyes and Clara mimed her. Sarah was struggling not to laugh. Life was hard as a twelve year old, maybe not as hard as Molly made it out to be, but hard all the same.

"Dad picked us up like he was supposed to and brought us to the Simpson's to swim, like Mr. Simpson said we could." Sarah nodded, so far, so good, Chuck had stuck to the plan….sometimes he could….improvise. "Well, Bobby text Jerry to let him know where we were and he came by."

Molly stopped like Sarah was supposed to know what was wrong. "That was bad?" Sarah asked.

"Mom, Jerry said Grace was a nerd last week, and she's mad at him. I told him if he ever did something like that again there would be big problems."

Sarah knew she shouldn't but she decided to ask anyway. "Out of curiosity, did you define those big problems? It's always best to so both sides are on the same page."

"I was thinking of making him wait until we were twenty-five before we get married." Sarah blinked. "Anyway he showed up, I told him to leave, Dad tried to separate every one, and well….he fell into the pool…with his towel on….belly first." Tears pooled in Sarah's eyes. "We helped him out, he got dried off, brought us back here, and he went to take a shower."

"Okay," Sarah replied, thinking she had missed something.

"Remember Uncle Casey kept telling us to get the pipes checked out?" Sarah nodded. "Well, I was in the bedroom, and they all thought I was in the shower, so Mia and Grace turned the faucets on and flushed the toilet all at the same time." Laughter spurted out of Sarah's mouth. "I didn't know dad could scream that loud."

Sarah wiped tears from her eyes. "Was that it?"

"Not exactly," Molly admitted. "Dad went to order pizza and got two cheese, and one vegetarian no olive. Grace said her dad always got the super supreme."

"Oh, no," Sarah said, her eyes huge.

"Dad forgot how the grease and olives hurt his stomach," Molly began. Sarah put her hand over her face. "After about the fourth tale of all the physical, manly things her dad can do, dad called back and added a super supreme pizza."

"How bad?" Sarah asked.

"He was in the bathroom every couple of hours," Molly replied softly.

"Molly, I'm sorry."

"For what? Dad was great, he kept trying to do everything for us. He fell asleep watching Solo on the couch."

Sarah studied the two wondering what they weren't telling her. "Was there a bet?"

Molly nodded. "I made them not make Clara participate."

"Who lost?" Molly looked down at the ground and Sarah hugged her. "What happened?"

"Who lost what?" Chuck had wandered into the room looking exhausted. Sarah had a look of pity on her face and gave him a sad smile. She pulled him into a hug.

She pulled away so she could see him but still had him wrapped in her arms. "Sometimes at these things, a bet can occur of who falls asleep first. The person that does has a punishment the next morning."

Chuck's eyes got wide. "So what was the punishment?"

"I had to eat mustard, straight from the bottle." Chuck's eyes got wide. She shrugged. "No big deal, just turn it upside down an squeeze."

Sarah turned to Chuck. "You okay?"

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, caught a bug or something."

"Something like the grease from that pizza made you sick to your stomach?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at him and Chuck just shrugged.

"Sometimes I like to eat manly food." The eyebrow remained raised. "Fine, a twelve year old playing my dad is better than yours and I was the other dad, made me order that pizza that hurt my stomach."

She ruffled his hair. "Did you sleep much?" He shook his head and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go to bed, and I'll check on you in a bit." Chuck shuffled off upstairs. "Everything okay?" Molly nodded. "I'll be here next year." Molly caught Sarah in a huge hug. She checked the house saw it wasn't a disaster and came upstairs to check on Chuck. He was fast asleep. She changed into comfortable clothes and came back downstairs. Emma came in with Jason and joined the other three for dinner.

"Mom, about Jerry?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I don't think he's a very good kisser." Sarah started to reply when she heard a crash that sounded like something, or someone falling down the stairs. She got up, ran to them, and saw Chuck at the base looking frazzled.

"Chuck," she began.

Chuck stared at Molly. "HOW?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Because I saw him eat the other day and his lips were everywhere." With that she shrugged and walked off. Sarah sat down beside him as Chuck took his head in his hands. Sarah just laughed and put an arm around him.

"I wasn't ready…I really wasn't."

"I know, baby, I know. Next time, I'll change plans."

"She's gonna marry him, and I'm going to lose all my hair from pulling it out." She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Please don't," she said as seductively as she could. He just looked at her, and bent his head down, resting their foreheads together.

"She's going to be a teenager next year." Sarah nodded slightly, her forehead still touching his. "I'm not ready."

She winked at him. "Yeah, you are, I got you." She gave him a peck on the lips and pulled him in for a hug.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

A/N: They're gone, I survived, and next year, she will be a teenager. Hope you liked it.….Take care…Until next time

DC


	2. Ch 2, The Date

A/N: You know I just can't leave this universe alone. Done on my own, no beta. Ch 2, The Date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, Shazam, Fawcett comics, dating or Molly.

* * *

Chuck followed Sarah and the kids out of the theater, a confused look on his face. "I'm not sure how I feel about that actor being both Flynn Rider and Shazam," Molly said, looking up at her dad. "I mean you look more like Flynn now then he does."

Sarah put her arm around Chuck's shoulders. "I prefer you over him anyway." Chuck gave her a sad smile. "Hey, what's wrong? Listen, honey, that suit…I'm sure it was all padding. It's not like physical appearance is everything." Chuck turned slowly towards her, seeing the grin on her face. "I love you just the way you are."

"Yeah, but you drooled a bit over him," Chuck muttered.

She leaned in close. "But, I'll drool more over you in a little while." Chuck brightened from that. He looked over at Molly and Jerry who looked very uncomfortable. "Doesn't look good, does it?" Chuck shook his head.

}o{

A few months later, Sarah sent Molly upstairs to get ready, as soon as she was out of sight, Sarah gave everyone a look and told them they needed to meet in the living room and be quiet.

"How do you do that?" Chuck asked.

"How do I do what?" Sarah replied.

"Make grown-ups cower like children and do what you say?"

"Because my look scares people," Sarah replied, shrugging.

Chuck shook his head. "Doesn't scare me."

"Don't make me take sexy time away to prove a point."

"Suddenly I'm terrified," Chuck said, his face never changing and sounding a bit drool. Sarah shook her head, patted his cheek, and walked into the living room.

"Okay, everyone, here is the plan," Sarah began. I will be taking her and meeting her date at the Starbucks a few streets over."

"Why?" Casey snarled.

"Casey, we don't have time to go into your feelings on coffee, what I need from ALL OF YOU," she said, scanning the room. "Is to stay away from Starbucks, got it?" A hand went up. "Yes, Jerry?"

"Why am I in the room?" Jerry asked.

"Why aren't you taking her out?" Casey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently we aren't making a connection right now," Jerry replied. Most of the adults look uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"I was working with Molly on homework and you told everyone to come in here, and it scared me," Jerry admitted. Sarah turned to Chuck and beamed, but it fell from her face when she saw his face.

"Come on, Buddy," Chuck said. "Let's get you out of here."

}o{

"Chuck, what are we doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'm waiting to see how many of them show up to Starbucks and case the joint," Chuck admitted, grinning. "There's Casey now."

"Won't Miss Sarah yell at Casey?" Jerry asked.

"He likes to live on the edge," Chuck admitted. He paused and looked over at Jerry. "It's got to be hard to try and date someone with that much family sticking their nose in every time you turn around."

"Yeah," Jerry admitted. "I mean, has anyone told Casey we're only 13?"

"Oh, he's aware," Chuck replied. "Do you know how many teen pregnancy videos he's made me watch?" Jerry's eyes got wide. "Tell me about it," Chuck muttered. He put the car in drive and drove a few blocks over to a local, independent coffee shop. He parked, they got out, and got a table.

"You didn't have to do this Mr. Chuck," Jerry said.

"Jerry, you have been around the family long enough where it's okay to call me Chuck." Jerry grinned at him. "Nervous?"

"I am, but I'm not," Jerry replied. Chuck gave him a look. "I mean….since we were little she's told me how things are going to be, and now…now she's realized that sometimes just because you say something doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"She lives in a house full of people who love her, she has family that loves her, she's very protected, and no one wants to see her hurt," Chuck began. "That's not an apology, it's an explanation." Jerry nodded. "You saw them, they don't trust anyone."

"I get it," Jerry said. "She's special." Chuck grinned at him, and Jerry looked a little embarrassed. "I mean if I'm honest, I like that she, well, tells me how things are going to be. There's none of those stupid games that some play."

"Jerry, the older you get the worse those games get," Chuck replied. "Also, Molly might have the belief she can make anyone she wants to fall in love."

"What do I do?" Jerry asked.

Chuck studied him for a minute, and grinned. "I have it on pretty good authority Bartowskis are pretty good baggage handlers." Jerry gave him a strange look. "Talk, communicate, tell her what you feel."

"She doesn't have the problem," Jerry grumbled. Chuck just laughed, and he looked up.

Chuck stood up. "Ladies," he said, seeing Sarah and Molly.

}o{

"Casey take the bait?" Sarah asked, the two of them sitting as far away from Molly and Jerry as they could in the coffee shop, trying their best not to look at them and give them privacy.

"I mean you basically told him that Molly was about to date some kid that wasn't Jerry, you threw him for a loop."

"That was to get him back for making you watch all those teen pregnancy videos," Sarah retorted.

"You know I am a grown ass man who can defend myself," Chuck said, over his hot chocolate, grinning at her. "Just because I'm not as buff as the Shazam guy.."

"Okay, enough," she said laughing. "You got your own thing going on, and I like it just fine."

"Really?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face.

"Uh-huh," Sarah said leaning toward him.

"Mom, will you two not suck face while I'm on a date!" Molly yelled across the room. "I don't need ANOTHER younger sibling."

Sarah pulled back in horror. "This from the kid that wanted the stork to visit us from the day we met," Chuck muttered, glaring at his daughter. Sarah turned around to look at her, seeing the grin on Molly's face. "She got us," Chuck said. Sarah turned back to Chuck a smile on her face. "You absolutely sure she's not your biological kid?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Right, there's the line, and I stepped over it."

"You did."

"Do I need to go buy a Shazam suit and wear it later?"

"God, no," Sarah said. Chuck looked a little disappointed. "We both know you'd try to jump off the roof to fly." With that she got up and headed to the restroom.

"She's not wrong," Chuck muttered to himself.

}o{

 _That evening_

"Casey, you've GOT to let them live their life," Sarah said.

"Do I need to show you the teen pregnancy videos?" Casey asked.

"Please don't," Chuck begged.

"And why is she the one in my face and not you?" Casey asked Chuck.

"Because you won't listen to him when it comes to Molly," Sarah said, grabbing Casey's jaw and pulling it toward her face until they locked eyes. "I get it, you're trying to protect her, but she's got to live her life."

"Fine," Casey grumbled, and then rubbed his face. "But this does NOT make me happy."

"I. Don't. Care," Sarah said, bitting off each word. Casey gave a nod, turned, and left.

"He just cares about her, Blondie," Carina spoke up defending him.

"I know, Carina," Sarah said with a sigh. "But she deserves to have a life, her own life."

"I know, I'll talk to him," Carina said, giving Sarah a hug, and then Chuck one. "You know, Curls, while I do have a think for a guy with muscles, there is something appealing to the long lean look."

"Carina," Sarah growled.

"Love you two," Carina said, grinning as she hurried out the door.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "Did we do wrong?"

"Letting those two have an actual date?" Chuck asked. "No. I appreciate Morgan's, Casey's, Carina's, and Alex's concern, but she deserves her own space."

Sarah grinned at him. "Standing up for your girl, huh? I don't think you get how much of a superhero you really are." Chuck shrugged, a slow grin growing on his face. She reached over, playing with his shirt collar. "I kinda have a thing for a certain superhero."

"Have a big S or a lightening bolt on his chest?" She shook her head. "Do you….drool a bit over him?" She nodded slowly.

"REMEMBER WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE BABIES!" Molly yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I've got the stork number on speed dial, MISSY!" Sarah yelled back, making Chuck's eyes grow wide. Sarah saw the look on his face and shrugged. "What, we're pretty good at this."

"We are," he said in a low voice that made her shiver. "Maybe we should practice, just in case." Sarah grabbed her hand and dragged Chuck upstairs.

"Some things never change," he muttered, going along happily.

* * *

A/N: This world…it just doesn't leave me alone.


End file.
